Noël: introspection du passé
by kateryne1
Summary: Reid passe la fête de Noël à se rappeler les événements de son enfance qui le poussent à détester cette fête.


Voici ma version d'une mini fic de Noel ! Le thème de Noel est moyennement présent, vous comprendrez en voyant qu'il s'agit davantage d'une introspection engendrée par cette fête. Ainsi, pour verrez par les coupures dans le temps que la fête représente vraiment le commencement, et la source des maux en quelque sorte.

En la lisant, vous remarquerez évidemment que le temps des fêtes n'est pas ma période la plus heureuse dans l'année. J'espère évidemment que ce n'est pas le cas pour vous tous et c'est pourquoi je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un joyeux temps des fêtes :)

Reid est assez OC ; en plus d'ajouter un certain passé comme à mon habitude, j'ai modifié aussi certains détails de son histoire pour concorder avec la mienne. C'est donc normal si certains éléments ne correspondent pas avec l'univers de la série (notamment l'âge et la manière dont son père l'abandonne). Cela peut sembler totalement inutile, mais il fallait que je les change. De plus, vous verrez que je ne mentionne pas spécifiquement que la mère de Reid est malade, je reste vague pour moi. Je connais mes raisons pour tout cela mais bon...

Avertissement : mentions d'abus sexuels mais rien de graphique, cela reste vraiment très vague.

J'espère tout de même que vous pourrez en profiter !

...

Il était le 24 décembre. Reid était seul, chez lui, dans la tranquillité de son appartement comme il le faisait toujours. Il détestait Noël. Sa tradition de toutes les années était de se rappeler dans ces mêmes conditions toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il haïssait cette fête.

 _Le matin de Noël où il avait 8 ans cette année-là, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait, et il l'avait attendu ; il avait patienté devant la fenêtre en attente de le voir approcher de la maison de nouveau et fixer la porte d'entrée en espérant le voir la franchir. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait jamais fait._

 _Sa mère n'avait jamais réagi à son départ. Ils n'étaient déjà plus vraiment ensemble amoureusement parlant, et son départ ne l'avait ni surprise, ni affectée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit pour beaucoup de chose de toute manière._

 _Ainsi, il n'avait jamais pu s'exprimer à ce sujet, car il n'avait personne à qui partager sa douleur. Il avait donc dû faire comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas ; enfouir sa peine à l'intérieur de lui tant à la maison qu'à l'école._

 _Après son départ, un voisin avait commencé à lui parler. Il le connaissait déjà depuis quelques temps vaguement mais maintenant que son père était parti, leurs échanges devenaient de plus en plus longs et réguliers. Il manquait d'attention, sa mère n'était pas en mesure de lui en donner et il se sentait comme s'il était invisible dans le monde. Il se sentait si seul alors il faisait tout pour en attirer davantage auprès de lui. Dès qu'il le lui proposait, il préférait aller passer du temps chez lui._

 _Ainsi, c'est comme cela que quelques mois après le départ de son père, l'homme lui avait demandé d'être son petit ami et qu'il avait accepté volontiers. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était important pour quelqu'un et même s'il ne savait pas ce que ce terme signifiait exactement, il était vraiment très excité par l'idée._

 _Ensuite, l'homme l'avait embrassé. Il avait un peu figé, mais il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, celles d'un homme en qui il avait confiance et s'était donc laissé faire tout au long du processus. Une chose en ayant entrainée une autre, cela avait été sa première fois, sa première relation sexuelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé le faire, il trouvait que cela avait été inconfortable, malaisant, et assez douloureux, mais l'homme l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cela était parce que cela était sa première fois et que cela deviendrait plus facile. Il l'avait cru, lui vouant une confiance absolue puisqu'il était la seule personne qui se préoccupait de lui._

 _Son voisin lui avait ensuite demandé de ne dire à personne ce qui se passait entre eux, que leur relation devrait rester un secret, que cela serait leur truc entre eux car s'il en parlait, ils ne se reverraient jamais. Il était entièrement d'accord. Il ne voulait pas le perdre... De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler de leur relation._

 _Cela n'avait pas été tellement plus facile avec le temps, il l'avait compris lorsqu'il se sentait toujours aussi mal malgré plusieurs mois écoulés. Il n'en avait pas parlé à l'autre homme car il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse tomber à cause de ce sujet. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un autre abandon, il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire voir à quel point il trouvait cela difficile par crainte de perdre cette attention particulière qui lui était accordé. Il se disait que cela était un faible prix à payer pour pouvoir avoir son attention._

 _Il avait passé la nuit de Noel avec lui cette année-là. Cela avait été assez simple, mais il avait eu le droit de rester chez lui pour la nuit (ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire habituellement, devant quitter après quelques heures). Il s'était donc blottit dans ses bras. Cela lui avait permis d'oublier le départ de son père l'année précédente et de se dire que bien qu'il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une famille comme celle des autres enfants, cet homme était au moins là pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore quelqu'un quelque part._

 _Néanmoins, en aout, son monde s'était de nouveau bouleversé. Ils seraient obligés de déménager car ils avaient des problèmes avec la maison. Lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle, il était allé directement chez son voisin pour le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas le quitter car il avait l'impression de l'abandonner comme son père l'avait fait plus tôt. Cela aurait signifié aussi que tous ses efforts n'auraient rimés à rien. Il lui avait demandé de venir avec eux mais il avait refusé en lui disant que sa vie était ici et qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter aussi facilement. Il avait compris, il ne méritait pas qu'il quitte sa vie pour lui après tout. L'homme avait voulu le prendre une dernière fois, cela avait été plus doux, plus long qu'à l'habitude, et il avait pleuré tout au long cette fois-là. Il ne voulait pas que cela finisse, il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, il ne voulait pas être seul de nouveau. Néanmoins, après que l'homme ait fini, il l'avait aidé à se rhabiller comme toujours et l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Il avait quitté son logis ensuite. Cela avait été son dernier contact avec lui._

 _Dans sa nouvelle maison, la solitude l'a frappé de plein fouet. Il avait passé ses premières semaines enfermé dans la maison avec aucune envie de sortir hormis pour aller faire les courses. Il avait repris son habitude de passer sa journée à regarder dehors en se demandant ce qui existait pour lui dans le monde. Il se demandait comment tout pourrait bien se passer s'il perdait les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. L'école avait finalement recommencé, et comme il l'avait si bien appris à le faire, il fit comme si tout allait bien ; comme si lui-même allait bien, comme si cela se passait bien à la maison, comme si le monde allait bien. La seule personne qui savait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment était lui-même, son cœur lourd qui détestait déjà la vie._

 _Lorsque la fête de Noel était arrivée cette année-là, il en voulait au monde entier. Il en voulait à son père de l'avoir abandonné, à sa mère de n'être pas en mesure de voir sa détresse à ce sujet, aux autres d'être heureux, et à lui-même de n'être assez bon pour personne._

 _Il s'était retrouvé à espérer encore une fois de voir son père franchir la porte pour lui faire une surprise, mais cela n'était évidemment pas arrivé. Il s'était même retrouver à souhaiter que son voisin le rejoindrait, mais il ne venait déjà jamais à leur ancienne maison alors il savait qu'il était stupide même d'y penser._

 _Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vie lui en voulait tant, ou dieu s'il en avait un. Il avait 10 ans, il était censé avoir une famille comme les autres enfants, et non se retrouvé seul avec sa mère qu'il s'occupait plus lui-même que du contraire. Il voyait les autres qui étaient heureux et allaient célébrer tout ce qu'il n'avait pas._

 _Il avait fini par aller prendre un couteau pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il voulait se venger de cette foutue fête, de la vie, montrer à tous ces gens qu'il avait existé, que personne n'avait été là et qu'il était mort par leurs fautes. Il s'était fait une petite entaille sur le poignet avant que la peur de mourir ne le submerge. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se suicider._

 _Il avait tout de même trouvé un certain réconfort dans cela, celui de la douleur physique par cette petite coupure. En sentant son corps accéléré lorsqu'il avait mis le couteau dans sa peau, il s'était étrangement senti vivant. Il pouvait dire qu'il se sentait bien en voyant quelques perles de sang reluire sur sa peau. Il avait continué durant toute l'année à se mutiler bien qu'il avait varié les outils avec le temps, tout cela à la discrétion de tout le monde sans difficulté puisque personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Dans la mesure où il agissait toujours parfaitement, personne ne se souciait._

 _Au moment où le temps des fêtes approchait à nouveau, il détestait toujours autant cette période. La seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était au fait que son père l'avait abandonné pour Noel. Il avait passé les années suivantes exactement de la même manière, hormis le fait qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de se taillader régulièrement car il avait compris que ce n'était pas tout à fait sain comme habitude. Il le faisait à l'occasion, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, mais cela était devenu plus comme une drogue pour lui où il avait parfois des rechutes, rien de plus._

 _Au Noel de ses 14 ans, il avait voulu oublier son père pour une fois. Comme sa mère n'était pas en état, il n'avait pas été difficile de voler une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine avant de sortir pour se souler à l'extérieur et d'oublier le fait qu'il était seul et qu'il détestait toujours autant cette fête. Il avait marché, marché et marché jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne soient plus en mesure de mettre un pas devant l'autre, ne sachant même pas si cela était davantage dû à l'alcool ou à l'épuisement._

 _C'est ainsi qu'il avait fini assis dans une ruelle à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait pleuré toute sa frustration contenue depuis 4 ans et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de laisser tomber car il avait compris que ses larmes ne mèneraient jamais à rien. Elles ne pouvaient rien changer. Néanmoins, il avait vraiment besoin de les laisser sortir, il n'avait plus la force de les retenir en entendant la musique provenant de diverses festivités chez les personnes du quartier._

 _Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là lorsqu'un homme d'apparence un peu louche l'approcha. Il était encore suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller. Dans sa hâte de partir rapidement, il tenta alors maladroitement de se lever en s'aidant du mur mais il chancela et se retrouva à nouveau sur le sol._

 _Il se figea totalement lorsque l'homme arriva tout près de lui. Il espérait vraiment qu'il se faisait de fausses idées et qu'il continuerait son chemin, qu'il était seulement paranoïaque, que ce n'était rien. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta totalement droit devant lui._

 _Il tenta de parler, mais les mots lui manquaient. Il savait qu'il devait s'enfuir, crier, mais était simplement paralysé. Tout est allé très vite ensuite, il n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait. Même s'il a tenté de se débattre et de lui dire d'arrêter, rien n'a fait... Il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme si son corps ne répondait plus. Il n'était pas parvenu à rien dire de plus que des murmures lui suppliant d'arrêter, incapable de dire plus car son souffle se prenait dans sa gorge. Il prit vraiment conscience de la situation lorsqu'il se retrouva étendu, le bas du corps dévêtus et l'homme le pénétrant sauvagement._

 _Durant son viol, tout ce qu'il put faire était de se répéter encore et encore à quel point il détestait Noel. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cela pourrait être pire mais ce qui se passait à ce moment le lui prouvait bien. Il était clair que cette fête lui en voulait, qu'elle s'acharnait sur lui, se vengeait du fait qu'il n'ait jamais cru en cette magie. Il pouvait dire qu'il était certain de ne jamais y croire._

 _Lorsque l'inconnu eut terminé, il le laissa là dans la même position avant qu'il ne réalise même que c'était vraiment fini. Il se rhabilla alors difficilement avant de se relever et de refaire son chemin vers la maison en titubant._

 _Il rentra chez lui en prenant une douche avant d'aller dans son lit pour se dire qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais à Noel, qu'il resterait à l'abri d'une prochaine vendetta._

C'est ainsi que Reid se retrouvait toujours à se répéter durant la nuit de Noel en quoi cette fête avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Il faisait toujours semblant d'être heureux à ce sujet face à tout le monde, ne voulant pas expliquer à quiconque les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait faire autre chose que la détester. Il souhaitait ses meilleurs vœux aux autres en faisant semblant d'avoir des projets et s'enfermerait ensuite dans son appartement comme il s'était dit qu'il le ferait toujours après cette nuit-là. Quant à sa tradition de se rappeler le passé, il voulait être sûr de se souvenir pourquoi il le faisait alors qu'il refusait les invitations qui se présentaient à lui.

Il décida finalement de dormir, en sachant déjà que tout cela se passerait exactement de la même manière l'année prochaine.

...

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul, et/ou difficile à comprendre. Je suis consciente qu'elle n'est pas de très grande qualité... J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la poster mais bon... La voilà... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Joyeux temps des fêtes !


End file.
